In the field of commercial transactions, the need frequently arises for a document that is stable in the sense of being exceedingly difficult to alter or copy. For example, a host of techniques have been proposed in the past for secure checks, money orders and other documents seeking to minimize the risk of modification or counterfeit duplication.
Traditionally, financial documents such as checks involve a preparation process constituting several distinct steps. For example, the paper for a check or money order might first be printed with a background pattern to resist erasures. Next, the document may be printed with a format including certain identification material, for example naming the issuing bank or other organization. Blank check forms completed to that stage are traditionally held for individual use.
The steps of actually issuing a document as in the form of a check, involve printing the name of the initial payee along with a designation of value, then applying a validating mark, e.g. signature. When so completed, the document in the form of a check or money order is delivered to a holder and then is subject to his absolute control. In sequence, several different people may have unrestricted control of the document. Consequently, there is a considerable danger in exposing such documents to alteration or counter copying. Accordingly, a need exists for a document system to process stable secure documents, that are difficult to alter or counterfeit. Such a system could find widespread application for the multiple-stage preparation and verification of various financial documents.
In recent years, there has been substantial progress in the development of anticounterfeit documents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,415, related hereto, discloses an anticounterfeit document that can be formed of ordinary bond paper. The patent discloses the utilization of the inherent uniqueness characteristic pattern of such paper as a basis for positive identification. Essentially, the uniqueness characteristic at a specific location of the document verifies identification and, accordingly, authenticity.
Other uniqueness characteristics also have been proposed for combating counterfeit reproductions. However, a need continues to exist for a system as for use with checks or money orders, which documents are mass-produced to a certain stage of preparation, then completed substantially on an individual basis.
In general, the present invention is directed to a system for processing documents which are difficult if not impractical to effectively counterfeit or alter. More specifically, the system involves documents that are prepared in stages with the initial preparation involving a volume operation whereas final preparation involves individual documents.
In accordance with the system of the present invention, document material is selected to possess a uniqueness characteristic that is sensitive to change, as by erasure. Forms may then be printed using such a material. During such operations, individual document forms are sensed to provide data indicative of the uniqueness characteristic at a select area. That data is made of record as by recording it on the document.
After the preliminary preparation, a form or blank document is completed as by recording designations on the document to indicate value and validity. In accordance herewith, the value designations are placed in the area of the uniqueness characteristic that is of concern and may use a code format. The system contemplates the verification of such documents by comparing select portions of the uniqueness characteristic area and selectively eliminating from such comparison those spaces which bear the applied designations as of value.